During a vehicle collision, the occupant is protected typically by a driver side airbag, a curtain airbag and sometimes a side airbag projected from the seat. These airbags provide cushioning for the occupant and protects him in the event of a collision. The curtain airbag provides protection from the roof rail down to below the window and provides a cushioning to help protect the head and upper torso area. The steering wheel mounted airbag provides protection to the frontal portion of the occupant. The side airbag projects outwardly and also protects the lower torso area.
It has been discovered that a side impact or a frontal impact have been adequately provided for by these types of devices, however, often an impact occurs where the front corner of the vehicle strikes an opposing or oncoming vehicle also on a front corner or alternatively could hit an obstruction such as a telephone pole on the front corner. This creates a unique offset impact condition that can propel the occupant due to his inertia towards the front A pillar along the side of the door between the steering wheel and the door.
With reference to FIG. 2, a representation of a modern vehicle 18 having a frame 20 is illustrated. The frame 20 has longitudinal rails 22 and a cross bar or bumper 24. The bumper 24 is covered by fascia 26. As can be seen from FIG. 2, the bumper 24 does not extend across the entire width of the vehicle. Occasional the bumper 24 ends substantially at the point of the contact with the longitudinal rail 22 or there is just a minor amount of extension of the bumper 24 past the longitudinal rail 22. Portions of the vehicle to the right or the left of the bumper 24 are less protected than the center portion of the vehicle.
FIGS. 2A and 2B represent a class of vehicle accident where only the outside corner of the vehicle is initially involved in an accident. With the corner of the second vehicle or an obstruction such as a post or pole or other barrier 32. This type of accident is referred to as a small overlap type accident. In these accidents, it is imperative that the occupant, who is being thrust in an out of position condition directionally towards the A pillar, is protected. It is therefore an objective to provide solutions for this type of accident.
These and other objectives are achieved by the invention described hereinafter.